Who Knows?
by WorldlyGate
Summary: Ed thinks about the past. In the prolouge anyway.. Chapter 5 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Who knows?

Written by: WorldlyGate

That night, I thought about everything. I thought about all of my troubles, my good times, and my bad times. At times, it's hard to think about the past. It may hurt to even think about what may happen. I know what I have done was a sin. It's a thought that'll never leave me. It was a big mistake to do what I did. What can I do to get away from that? All I could do was think. That night was a night that everything came back to me. Those thoughts may never leave me. I wish I could get rid of them, but even If I tried, most likely they will come back. There is no way to get rid of it.

End of Prologue

WorldlyGate: EHEHEHEH I guess I'm not that good at writing but…er—ill get better on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: We must go on, to live for others, to live for ourselves.

"Brother! What are you doing?" said Al, Ed's younger brother.

Al was a suit of armor. That's what happened due to the failed human transmutation of them trying to bring their mother, Trisha, back to life.

"Al, I was just writing to someone" said Ed. The boy with the braid.

"Oh. May I ask who you're writing to?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, Al."

Al became suspicious.

"Brother."

"What?"

"Whom are you writing to?"

"I told you. It's a secret, Al. Do me a favor. Don't ask again"

"Why not?"

"Al…"

"What's the matter, brother? Is it so wrong I'm asking?" Al became sad. His voice turned from happy to sad.

"Okay. I'm writing to Winry."

"Brother…"

"What?"

"Do you like Winry?"

Ed became mad. He became furious.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING! YOU KNOW THAT WINRY IS JUST A CHILDHOOD FRIEND OF OURS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK IF I LIKE HER? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AL! WHY WOULD YOU--! WHY WOULD YOU--!"

"Why would I what?"

"Forget it. You assume the next line. I bet you know."

"Fine."

"Then…I'll just forget about the letter….and then I'll write the report for Col. Mustang"

"Oh. Okay brother."

Ed began to write. He was trying to think of what had happened.

Ed began to think of last night, his memories, his pain…

"Al…"

"Yes, brother?" Al had said.

"I thought about our past…"

"Oh. Brother, don't worry about it okay?" Al's voice was happy. As if trying to make his brother feel better. That's exactly what he tried to do.

"We'll get your arm and leg back…and if able to, we'll get my human body back "

"Al……no" said Ed. "We're going to get you're body back first. You're problem should be resolved first."

"Brother, it's okay. I don't want you to suffer."

" You…suffer ten times worst Al.." Ed became sad. "I-I'm sorry."

There was a person… 

_A shadow…perhaps?_

_(to be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sometimes we feel pain, sometimes, others feel more.

"I …" Ed began to feel sad…he remembered what he had done. Failing a human transmutation. The pain would never leave him.

"Brother.." Al began to worry. "It's OK"

"No..it's not"

"Brother.." Al's voice brightened "Remember all of our good times?"

Ed looked up at Al.

"You told me a lot of times not to worry. Just like the time that I thought my memories weren't real"

"Al.."

"You were able to stand up and tell me the truth." Al's voice was real happy. "I was relieved to find out I was not fake"

" Yeah…"

"The good times…the ones that make us stand up..those are the memories that we need to look back to…and be able to walk"

Ed blinked. "Wow. Little brother you're so understanding!"

Al laughed. "Hehehe and you aren't "

Ed got mad. "WHAT? OF COURSE I'M UNDERSTANDING!"

"Yeah. Right "

"YES I AM!"

The clock began to tick.

Ed got back to his work. He had to write that report for Col. Mustang or else he'd make his stupid sarcastic remarks to him. Ed knew he would say his remarks anyway, but he knew if he hadn't done his report…he'd face worse.

Ed began to grumble. "Stupid…Mustang"

_The shadow seemed confused._

_As I walked closer to it. It laughed._

"_My name is…"_

To be continued…

WorldlyGate: AHAHAHAHA another NEW chapter It's another short one, YESSIREE! I promise the story will get more interesting…heheh See YA!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I will follow you anywhere. Would you do the same for me?

Ed went to Mustang's office to drop off his report. He felts annoyed, angry, and upset. He didn't want to face stupid Mustang's sarcastic remarks again.

"Here's my report" Ed said madly.

"Well, well, well Fullmetal. Congratulations. Do you want a party?" Said Lt. Col. Mustang. Or as Ed called him the stupid idiot who all he does is be sarcastic and has zero understanding ability and can't think about anything but himself.

"No. I don't need a party." Ed said angrily. "If anything, they need a new Lt. Col"

Roy smirked.

"Whatever Fullmetal" Roy looked at Ed. "You may now leave."

_Thank god…_ Thought Ed

Edward sighed.

"I only have to stand him until I get the Philosopher's Stone"

"_hello Mr. Edward Elric." _Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse…me?" said Ed. Confused.

"_come over here…"_

To be continued.

"My name is…" 

"_What is your name?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Follow me."_

WorldlyGate: GRRR I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I TOTALLY SCREWED THIS ONE UP!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It may seem tough, but really, everything's tough isn't it?

Last, Edward had seen a strange person. Calling….Calling his name. Not his name but, his _last_ name. Who could this strange shadow be? Calling his name. Coming out of nowhere. Is it…?

"Brother!"

"…nnngh?"

"Brother! Wake up!"

"…Al? What?" Ed sounded sleepy. He groaned.

" Brother" Al sighed. "Seriously brother, didn't you need to drop off your report to the Col.?"

"I thought I already did…"

"What? But…you fell asleep while writing it last night."

"What? Then.."

"You're not done? Perhaps you dreamed of finishing it?"

"I'm certain I didn't…"

"Brother?"

"……it's so…weird"

Knock. Knock. Knock. They heard knocking on the door.

"Hold on brother, I'll be back." Al said as he stood up to get the door.

_Who was that?_ Edward thought.

Alphonse returned.

"Al? Who was it?"

"It was nobody brother."

"What?"

"Yes."

"But I heard knocking, you heard knocking…."

"Well, when I looked…no one seemed to be there!"

"….."

"_nii-san?"_

"I'm going for a walk" Ed stood up.

"What? But…"

"I'll be back Al." Ed smiled."

"And your report?"

"OH CRAP! I forgot!" Ed ran to his desk and started to write rapidly.

And with that, Al sighed.

To be continued.

"_Where are we going?"_

_You'll see._

_I'll show you._

_I'll show you to MY world. _

_The place that you yourself had abandoned me._


End file.
